


Dream

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band(, Ghost BC
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Cardinal, Copia is gay okay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, He thirsts for the thicc boy okay, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: The Cardinal finds himself fatigued and stressed in his office after their latest show, thoughts of his Ghoul's irritating him. Aether is sent to find the Cardinal and helps him relieve his stress.





	Dream

It was no secret what the Cardinal got up to. Being the new leader of the Church meant that rumours circulated faster than he could stomach. Sisters whispered to one another about his feats in the halls when he passed. Such acts were common place amongst the Papacy, Emeritus the Second having a new Sister in his bed each week only to toss them out when he grew bored of their broken in complacency. The Third had a similar routine though he never kept a brother or sister for longer than a fling. Copia wasn’t too different, though the lustful brothers and sisters found their way to him for confessional sessions. He wasn’t often one to instigate things, just one along for the ride. He’d sneered at the Papacy’s uncouth ways, yet he found as the years went on, they were simple, easy ways to fall into. Copia had mused about that as a brother undid his trousers, dipping beneath his cassock as a sister moaned into his ear.

The Cardinal settled well as the new leader, leading sermons, helping the mass before completing his duties. He was the perfect leader, raised from a young age by the Sister Imperator, his education and tutoring the best he could have received, grooming him into a leader the Sister would never have to worry about. Copia thought on these things as he sat behind his desk, biretta hung on the cloak stand, hair mussed from him running his hand through it. The window was open, blowing a cool breeze around the stuffy office he was stuck in. His papers rattled against the desk as he shifted through them again, signing and scribbling, totting up numbers for another show, totalling it at the bottom of the page for the Sister Imperator to inspect. Copia grumbled and chuntered to himself, blowing strands of hair away from his forehead, glasses perched on the end of his nose as he signed the last of the stack of papers. With a great sigh, he dropped the pen back into his pot and pulled his reading glasses away from his face, pinching his nose and massaging the sockets of his eyes. Folding the black frames he pushed them into their case and dumped them in the desk drawer, slamming it closed before spinning on his chair to gaze at the heavy drapes. A headache thumped behind his eyes.

Spinning back around on his chair, the Cardinal reached for is papers with gloveless hands, fingers fumbling to stack the papers neatly on the other side of his desk for one of the Sisters to collect later and deliver to their respective destinations. Copia reached up and rubbed at his eyes again, the finger tips coming away smudged with dark makeup. Rubbing the finger tips together he reached for his glass of water and painkillers out of his other draw, taking two to try and combat the onset of the headache behind his eyes. Sighing he leaned back into the leather, high-backed desk chair and closed his eyes, just taking a moment to soak in the silence and the relief of having finally finished his work for the day. Their last show had fatigued him greatly, and the Cardinal remembered the antics well, patting his Ghoul’s asses much to the amusement of the crowd, slapping his arm in a provocative gesture towards his rhythm guitarist. He shook his head as he remembered his after-show issue and cursed his tired mind. 

A knock to the door nearly made him groan in annoyance, but he caught himself and ran a hand back through his hair to pull the loose strands back into place. With another deep sigh he answered the knock, “Come in.” and span his chair back to face his desk as he tugged his gloves back on over his hands, steepling them beneath his chin as he watched the heavy door open enough for a large frame to slip inside. The Aether Ghoul closed the door behind him and strode over to the desk with a smile, tail hanging low, swinging behind him as he walked. He greeted the Cardinal with a small gesture of two of his fingers in a salute. The large Ghoul moseyed over to the desk and pulled himself a chair over, sitting on it, legs spread, tail tucked into his lap as he smiled. Copia raised an eyebrow at his Ghoul, moustache twitching, his black top lip moving with it.  
Aether tilted his ear towards the Cardinal before remembering, “Ah yeah. Sorry. Good evening Cardinal.” His silver linked bracelet jingled against his wrist as he moved his hand to sit on top of his calf, pulling a leg up to rest over his lap and other leg.  
“Good evening, Aether…what is it that you needed?” Copia’s mismatched eyes ran over the Ghoul’s exposed arms, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. As usual the creature was defying the dress code.  
Aether shrugged his shoulders, “The others were worried you were going to work yourself to death. You’ve been locked in here ever since mass.” The Ghoul snickered, “The Ghoulettes have already started brewing herbal teas to relax you.”  
The Cardinal felt himself smile at the idea, “Eh…You all worry far too much. I can take care of myself.” He reclined into his chair again and took another sip of his water, eyes trailing over the Ghoul sat in front of him, watching the curious tail tap against the thick muscle of his thigh. Copia swallowed his mouth full of water quickly. 

Aether hummed and shrugged again, seemingly having been nominated to come and check in on him by the others. The topic had quickly lost its appeal to the Ghoul and he moved onto other things, “That show was something wasn’t it.” He gestured a hand towards his backside, “I wasn’t able to sit on my ass after it from that slap.” Aether’s exposed mouth curled up with a smile, revealing sharp teeth, the silver horned mask glittering beneath the yellow light of his light fixturing in the ceiling. Copia choked on his mouthful of water and spluttered, slapping his chest as he placed the glass aside and turned away with a tissue.  
Aether leaned in his chair, placing his hands on the desk to try and catch a look at the coughing Cardinal, “Are you alright, sir?” The smile hadn’t moved from his lips.  
Flushed in the cheeks, Copia turned his chair back around and coughed into his gloved hand, “Yes I am quite fine…I didn’t realise I had slapped you…eh, quite that hard.” His moustache twitched again as he dabbed at his smudged top lip, wiping away the remainder of the black lipstick. Putting the tissue in the litter bin next to his desk, he reached over and patted the Ghoul’s hands gently, before awkwardly apologising, “I am sorry, Aether.”

The Ghoul across from him laughed and took his hands back, flapping one in the direction of the Cardinal, “Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t so bad.” Winking a dark eye at the Cardinal he leaned back into his own chair. “I still say you need some sort of stress reliever, Cardinal, all you do all day is work, and then sing and fuss when we have shows.” The Ghoul stood up and walked around the desk, the Cardinal’s shinning white eye following him like a light as he went, glancing to the coiling snapping tail. Copia swallowed as the Ghoul stopped by the edge of his desk, planting large hands over the wood, jewellery glittering over peachy glamoured skin. “I think I know just what sort of stress reliever you would like.” The Ghoul’s tail snuck around the front of his body, toying with the fabric of the Cardinal’s cassock.  
Copia felt his cheeks flush darker, cupping a hand over his mouth as he snuck glances at the large Ghoul hovering over him, “Oh…what would that be?” He stuttered before fiddling with the litany of rings around his fingers.

“Do you think I haven’t seen you eyeing me up, Cardinal? Plus, everyone knows about the sweet little noises you make with the brothers.” Aether leaned in to run the cold tip of the nose of his mask up the Cardinal’s chin, warm breath making Copia shiver. He fumbled with his robes, feeling a familiar heat curling to life in his loins as the Ghoul sniffed and rubbed at him with his face.  
“I…I uh…” Aether placed a hand over Copia’s mouth, the moustache tickling his skin. Copia swallowed as the Ghoul pulled his hand away and reached to undo the fastenings of his shoulder piece, tossing the material to one side. “Ah…Aether the door…” The Ghoul grumbled and pulled away quickly, striding over to flick the lock on the door before returning and pushing the Cardinal up onto his own desk. Swiping the surface clean, Copia opened his mouth to protest at the stacks of paper work sent sprawling over the rug, but the Ghoul leaned forwards to cover it with his own. Copia squeaked before pushing upwards, his lips opening to let the Ghoul’s slick pointed tongue tap against his own. 

Aether rumbled, tail wriggling under Copia’s cassock as he drew away and grinned down at the diamond encrusted crucifix, “Let’s see what’s under here shall we, your eminence?” Aether’s clawed hands tugged his cassock up and over his thighs, purring at the tight pants framing Copia’s obvious excitement. Copia huffed and reached to run his hands up over the Ghoul’s tight muscled arms, grabbing at his shoulders with gloved hands. Aether’s tail snapped before suturing the Cardinal’s thick thigh, the Ghoul’s hands massaging the small gathering of fat on his belly, tongue snaking out to lick at his navel. “His unholy eminence has quite the package.” The Ghoul hummed before nipping down the Cardinal’s thighs, fingers wandering upwards to pull the Cardinal’s trousers and underwear down, cock springing free. Copia moaned hotly into the air, chest heaving in the confines of the top of his cassock. He felt his forehead dampen with sweat as Aether’s claws trailed up his thighs, drawing red lines into his skin.

Copia groaned again, drawing his legs tight around the Ghoul with a grumble of annoyance, “Are you going to give me that stress relief, Ghoul, or are you going to spend it all touching my legs?”  
Aether hissed and snapped at the Cardinal’s fingers, dark eyes behind the shinning mask, dominating as he quickly spun the man over onto his stomach. Copia landed with a soft grunt as the Ghoul tossed his cassock over his back again, fingers brushing against his backside. Copia turned as he heard Aether rummage through his draws, tittering with glee as he presented a bottle of lube.  
The Cardinal swallowed with a scowl, “How did you know about that?” He spread his fingers out over the desk surface, mismatched eyes looking to the Ghoul and the lube.  
“Oh, Sisters speak like waterfalls when you sit long enough, Cardinal.” Aether hummed and moved back in behind Copia, opening the cap to slick his fingers before dropping some of the cold substance over the Cardinal’s hole. Copia shivered and whined before gasping as Aether gently massaged it before sliding a gentle claw inside. Groaning, Copia turned his forehead into the desk, enjoying the sensations, whining noises only further spurring the large Ghoul on behind him. Two fingers breached him next and his leather clad hand reached for the Ghoul’s tapping tail, tugging it harshly, causing Aether to pause for a moment.

Heaving, Copia took a minute before releasing his tight grip, the spunky Ghoul breathing against his back, other clawed hand groping the delicious thighs as he hummed. Leaning over, Aether butted his horns against the Cardinal’s forehead, consuming his lips in another slick kiss, distracting him as he slipped a third finger in, scissoring his leader open with a growl. Copia moaned into the kiss and broke away. “Just…put it in, unholy….just…” He moaned again as Aether rubbed against the tight walls before pulling his fingers away, opening the dress trousers of his ritual outfit with shaky hands, suspenders hanging down by his thighs. The Ghoul’s surprisingly human dick sprang free, and Aether hummed as he poured more clear lubricant into his palm before stroking himself quickly.  
“Needy aren’t you, your eminence?” Aether grumbled as he settled between the Cardinal’s legs, hips thrusting forwards slowly to sheath himself in his leader. Copia moaned again, head pressed into the table once more as Aether slid all the way in, his chest heaving as he tried to catch enough air. His head swam with pleasure. 

Aether waited for a minute, letting the Cardinal regain his composure before moving. Hips rolling against the Cardinal’s ass he huffed before slowly picking up his pace, listening to his leader whine and squeal beneath him.  
“Yessss…Aether…yesss.” Copia hissed into the stuffy office, his hips working backwards greedily before he whined again, hair flopping down over his eyes, sweat soaking the back of his cassock as they rocked together. The Ghoul purred above him, bracelet clicking and jingling as he grabbed Copia’s hips, picking up the pace, ploughing into the Cardinal.  
Hips snapping furiously, Aether huffed over the Cardinal’s neck, “Such a squealing little thing.” He rumbled and bit into the back of the Cardinal’s neck, holding him in a loose grip as he began to stutter, rhythm failing. “Are you close, your eminence?” He reached down to grope the Cardina’s balls and nipped at the bite mark again. Copia wailed, rutting against the dark eyed Ghoul’s hand before bliss washed over him.

Copia groaned his completion, cum splattering along his desk as Aether rumbled behind him pulling out to ejaculate into a hastily grabbed tissue, from the box on the Cardinal’s desk. Aether chuckled looking at the sweating mess that was his leader, splayed out, debauched over his own desk, and ran his hand teasingly up and over the Cardinal’s back, making the man shiver. The Ghoul gently reached to pull the Cardinal’s underwear back up his legs before easing him towards the edge of the desk and pulling the tight trousers up, leaving them undone as Copia whimpered, eyes still closed as he came back down. Aether tucked himself away, fastening the dress trousers efficiently before pulling his suspenders back up and over his shoulders, twanging them with his thumbs before adjusting and tightening them with the sliders. The Cardinal’s mismatched eyes were open when he looked back and the short man reached to fasten his trousers beneath his cassock, flinching at the pressure of sitting on his abused backside. Hands shaking, Copia reached to pull his hair back with two hands, sighing before looking back to the Aether Ghoul who snapped his suspenders again cheekily. 

“You look much more relaxed now, sir.” Aether teased, grinning, tail wriggling around, the hard end tapping his calf.  
“Yes…” Copia let a twitchy smile curl his lips upwards, “It was…hmmm.” His smouldering gaze walked up the large Ghoul’s form once more moustache wiggling as he stood up, the Ghoul towering him, “It was an experience to say the least, Ghoul.” A leather covered hand trailed down the Ghoul’s arm, squeezing the large radius.  
Aether tittered, enjoying the gentle petting. A sharp smack to his ass made him jump, tail stiffening as he reached his claws around to rub at his cheeks, “Hey now that’s not nice and after I gave you a dicking of a life time…” The Ghoul pinched his mouth shut as the Cardinal seated himself back in his office chair, pointing to the door which was being knocked on sharply. Aether rolled his eyes before moving stiffly, his backside stinging, to open the heavy door. 

The Ghoulettes pushed their way into the room, a pot of tea on a silver tray carried by the shorter one, who the fans had dubbed Pam. Karen, the taller Ghoulette, waved gently as Pam placed the tray on Copia’s desk, “Here you are, Cardinal. This tea should help you relax, or so Earth said.” She shrugged as Pam poured Copia a small cup of it. Green tea and fruity aromas wafted from the cup and the Cardinal graciously took a sip before shooing them away.  
“Thank you, now off with you all. I believe you all still have tasks to finish, yes?” He spun his chair around to gaze at the stained glass, sighing only when the door shut, sipping the herbal tea with a dazed smile.

Outside the office the Ghoulettes wrinkled their noses at their brother. Pam sniffed close to Aether before moving away and wafting her hand by her nose, moving closer to her sister.  
“Unholy hell, Aeth, you stink of sex, and pheromones. Were you trying to suffocate the Cardinal with that musk?” She gagged into her hand.  
Karen laughed gently, “I suppose you made his little rat dreams come true, yes? And you got what you wanted in the process.” Her mask tilted as she teased her brother.  
Aether flicked the nose of his mask with a smirk, “He got the dicking of his dreams.” He shook his hands either side of him and laughed as Pam walked ahead, still complaining bout the lingering claiming pheromones on his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> If its bad I'm sorry...uh I never write this stuff. Feel free to leave feedback and such. You can follow my Ghost blog for ramblings or send requests/prompts, or just message me if you would like, I am friendly I promise.  
> https://you-are-cast-out.tumblr.com/


End file.
